Sólo Harry
by ktzLee
Summary: Después del Torneo de los 3 Magos, Harry decide que necesita un descanso del mundo mágico, y ser él un chico común de 15 años por eso se escapa de la casa de los Dursley para pasar el verano en el mundo muggle, podrá ser Sólo Harry? SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS!
1. La Huída prólogo

**000 La Huída (Prólogo)**

Privet Drive solía ser muy caluroso en esa época del año, pero siendo las 12 de la noche el clima era tolerable, sobre todo por la suave brisa que recorría sus calles. Un chico de 15 años caminaba rápidamente por ahí, mirando nervioso a su alrededor y sintiendo su corazón agitado por lo que hacía.

Traía una mochila repleta en la espalda, unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados pero que al menos eran su talla (tuvo que esperar dos años para que le ajustaran), su cabello revuelto era sacudido con suavidad por el viento y en momentos dejaba ver en su frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sus ojos verdes no se detenían, mientras trataba de ser cauteloso en su huída.

"No estoy huyendo", pensó, "sólo es un descanso, sí… ¡unas vacaciones!" sonrió al verlo desde esa perspectiva. Se alejo unos cientos de metros de la casa de sus tíos, tenía guardada la varita en el bolsillo trasero, por eso, al levantar la mano en aquella ocasión no llegó el autobús Noctámbulo salido de la nada, sino un taxi muggle se deslizó por la avenida y se paró suavemente enfrente de él.

- A la estación de metro, por favor, - pidió al subirse. El conductor, un hombre corpulento y con bigote avanzó sin hablar. Sintió sus piernas un poco más relajadas, tan sólo un poco antes de que el remordimiento lo embargara al recordar que no había dejado una nota, no por los Dursley, sino por sus amigos, Ron y Hermione.

¿Pero que sabían ellos? Hasta ahora no se habían enfrentado a Voldemort, ninguno lo vio renacer ni ha sentido el acoso de la prensa mágica al ser "el niño que vivió", además, comenzaba a dudar que les interesara siquiera, no había sabido nada de ellos ni de Sirius en tres semanas ¿acaso no se imaginaban que ahora más que nunca necesitaba de sus amigos?

Sin notarlo llegaron a la estación, pagó con el dinero que había ahorrado después de haber trabajado el verano pasada en casas de los vecinos (obligado por los Dursley, pero todo era mejor a la monotonía del encierro), debía cuidarlo ya que la herencia de sus padres no serviría de nada entre los muggles.

Parecía flotar, la poca gente que transitaba a esas horas corría para alcanzar el último tren del día, pero él aturdido no supo a donde dirigirse, optó por comprar un boleto y subir al primer vagón que vio, se trataba de poner tierra de por medio y dificultar una posible búsqueda. Necesitaba tomarse un tiempo lejos de ese mundo mágico y más aún de la prisión de sus tíos, para ser él mismo, sólo Harry Potter.


	2. Encuentros con muggles

**001 Encuentros Muggles**

Bajo cuando llegó a la terminal y sin saber que más hacer se sentó en una de las bancas de la estación. Comenzaba a tener hambre, pero gracias a la mala alimentación en casa no le fue difícil ignorarlo, comenzaba a invadirlo el sueño, pero no confiaba en dormir ahí sentado, temía por sus cosas. EN la ciudad no tenía quien lo defendiera ni con que defenderse, no pudo evitar preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta.

- ¡Aghh! ¡Maldita sea!

Aquella voz lo hizo levantar la cabeza, no se había percatado de estar a punto de caer dormido hasta que aquella voz resonó con un eco en la terminal.

- ¡Se me hizo tarde de nuevo! ¿Cuando aprenderé!Si seré...

la voz seguía quejándose y mascullando a unos pocos metros de Harry, quien la miraba curioso, finalmente se calló, miró a su alrededor en una especie de inspección hasta que finalmente, en las bancas del rincón vio a un chico que la observaba.

El chico tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y quitar la mirada, alcanzó a escuchar una risa en medio del silencio del lugar y agachado se sonrojo.

La chica se sentó un par de sillas lejos de él.

- Aquí se siente menos el frío, - habló sin dirigirse a él específicamente, pero su intención claramente era una aclaración de que no tenía otras intenciones para con el joven.

Sacó un libro del bolso que llevaba y se dispuso a leer.

Esto lo observó Harry con disimulo, cuando ella parecía absorta en su lectura se permitió observarla, aquella chica no era de Londres, ni siquiera de Inglaterra se veían sus rasgos finos de algún lugar lejano, su piel era morena y su cabello tan negro como el suyo, lo llevaba descuidadamente recogido, por lo que varios mechones le caían en el rostro, su pantalón de mezclilla se veía desgastado y una sudadera ligera la cubría, su bolso parecía artesanal. Su cara no reflejaba apuro alguno de estar atorada ahí, sin poder regresar a casa, y acompañada sólo por un desconocido. Se fijo en el título del libro, pero no lo entendió, al parecer se trataba de un idioma extranjero. La muchacha se movió en su asiento y él rápidamente se dirigió a su mochila, a falta de mejor distracción decidió imitarla y sacó su libro de "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos".

Fue el turno de la chica para analizarlo, le dio la impresión de un niño bueno, incapaz de romper un plato, tal vez un poco "nerd" debido su actitud pero…

- ¡Ooh! – exclamó, - ¿Qué es eso?

Al instante la chica ya estaba a su lado tratando de ver mejor su contenido, en el que se mostraban unas tácticas para optimizar el vuelo de la escoba Cometa 502, Harry atinó a cerrar el libro.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Vi que se movieron las ilustraciones! – Exclamó la muggle, - ¿Qué tipo de libro es? – Su mano se extendió para intentar agarrarlo pero se detuvo inmediatamente, - Disculpa, es que… soy un poco entrometida, - dijo apenada y aún más al notar la expresión molesta en aquellos ojos verdes. – Soy Ollin, - dijo por decir algo.

- Yo soy Harry, - dijo incómodo.

- Mucho gusto, Harry, - le sonrió, parecía haber olvidado el libro por completo, - ¿Qué haces fuera de casa a estas horas de la noche?

- ¿Qué? Tu eres más chica que yo ¿Qué haces TU fuera de casa?

- Llevo _meses_ fuera de ella, - explicó como si no tuviera importancia, - y no soy más chica que tú…

- Si, claro, - el sarcasmo era obvio.

- ¡Tengo 15 años, _igual que tú_!, - comenzaba a molestarse.

- ¿C.. cómo lo sabes?

Ollin se encogió de hombros: - Simplemente lo sé, a veces me pasa…

- ¿Y porqué no estás en casa?

- Quería viajar y mis padres no lo entendieron, - suspiró, - pero de todos modos lo hice, -sonrió, - ¿y tú?

- Necesitaba unas vacaciones, - dijo sincero provocando una carcajada en ella.

- ¡Creo que nuestras razones son las mismas! ¿En dónde te quedas?

- Por ahora no tengo donde…

- ¡Uuh! ¡Vas a sufrir si sigues así, hasta para hacer locuras se piensa un poquito, - bromeó ella y el sonrió. Continuaron hablando como un par de amigos fuera de la supervisión paterna, como unos niños cualquiera, algo que ninguno de los dos era.


	3. La Noticia

_Hola! Quiero agradecer los reviews me da gusto ver que rápidamente atrajo su atención, aki va otro capítulo que espero les guste, las críticas serán siempre bienvenidas –y motivadoras para seguir escribiendo-- :)_

_Grazias!!_

**003 La Noticia**

Llevaban ya más de una hora en silencio, el sueño los amenazaba mientras los chicos hacían grandes esfuerzos por no caer dormido. Cuando Harry creyó que no podría más escuchó una exclamación de Ollin que lo sobresaltó:

- ¡Al fin, ya es hora! – el primer tren del día se acercaba y unas pocas personas que se encontraban ahí entraron en él. El joven ni siquiera supo en que momento aparecieron aquellos muggles. Su compañera se levantó de un brinco dispuesta a correr al vehículo. Se volvió en el último momento.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! – lo apuró ella.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Crees que te dejaría sufriendo todo el día? – Rió, - Vamos para que descanses un poco, - el metro hizo un sonido para indicar que pronto partiría. Harry la miraba indeciso.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo ella y corrió, Harry tomó su mochila y la siguió, entrando apenas un instante antes de que la puerta se cerrará con su pierna afuera. Ollin rió divertida.

Tía Petunia observaba la puerta cerrada de la habitación molesta, eran las 10 de la mañana y Harry no había hecho ninguna de sus obligaciones.

- ¡Levántate! – gritó desde el otro lado golpeando por quinta vez la puerta. Dos habitaciones más adelante salió un muchacho fornido por el boxeo tallando sus ojos.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?

- Lo siento, cariño, - habló sumisa y cariñosa dirigiéndose a su hijo, - Pero tu primo sigue encerrado en su habitación y…

No dejo que su madre terminará la explicación se dirigió al cuarto y azotó la puerta gritando:

- ¡YA PARATE HOLGAZAN! – Los golpes hacían temblar la casa entera, - ¡HAZLO O TIRARE LA PUERTA! – sólo el silencio se escuchó al otro lado. Tomó fuerza para lanzarse contra la puerta pero Petunia lo detuvo.

- Aquí tengo la llave, cielo, no te vayas a lastimar, - le sonrió con dulzura y el otro esbozó una mueca de autosuficiencia. Al entrar en el pequeño cuarto lo encontraron en penumbra por las cortinas cerradas, todo en perfecto orden, pero vacío. Incluso la jaula de la molesta lechuza estaba vacía.

- ¡Ese haragán! – Se quejó tía Petunia fuera de sí, - ¡QUE SE CREE ESE MOCOSO! ¡Debo hablarle a Vernon!, - y corrió escaleras abajo con una agilidad poco frecuente en ella.

Dudley se paró en medio de la habitación y sonrió para si mismo, - Finalmente nos dejas en paz, idiota, - dijo tranquilamente.

Ya atardecía cuan Ollin abrió los ojos, se estiró en la cama vieja en la que estaba que crujió bajo su poco peso. Aún acostada miró a su lado, acostado en un almohadón en el suelo se encontraba su nuevo amigo durmiendo. Permaneció un momento observando, disfrutando de la ligereza del recién despertar. ¿Por qué había decidido llevar a un completo extraño a casa? Tantas cosas que se escuchan hoy en día y ¡ella lo invitaba como si supiera quien era! Aunque de alguna manera sabía que no era malo, sentía que era más seguro estar con él a estar sola, también sabía que el pensaba lo mismo de ella. Unos ojos verdes la miraron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Hola, - lo saludó ella, él le sonrió, la sensación de conocerse aumentaba a cada minuto. El se sentó y miró a su alrededor. La casa de Ollin no era propiamente eso, más bien era una habitación un poco grande, en la que había una cama a la izquierda, un par de almohadones en el suelo y un ropero al lado opuesto, el baño era pequeño y se cerraba con un alambre sólo por fuera, tenía una ventana en la mitad de la pared que daba hacia la calle y al lado la puerta.

- No es gran cosa, pero es barato, - le había dicho cuando llegaron, Harry no lo dudo, pocas personas pagarían por ese lugar, lo sabía, pero tras una noche sin dormir y varios días con sus tíos aquél lugar le sabía a libertad.

- Bueno, es hora de comer, supongo… - dijo Ollin y al instante el estómago de Harry rugió, - Y creo que estás de acuerdo, - sacó del ropero una parrilla eléctrica y un bote metálico, lo lleno con agua de la llave y la puso a calentar.

- Vamos por unas sopas instantáneas, - sugirió la chica saliendo del cuarto hacia la calle.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – Sirius Black estaba furioso - ¡¿Cómo pudo DESAPARECER?! – Le gritaba a todos y a nadie, tenía frente a si a la Orden del Fénix, nadie hablaba, dejaban que se desahogara - ¡SI TAN SOLO ME DEJARAN SALIR DE AQUÍ YO…

- Estarías en Azkaban, - la voz de Dumbledore sonó con su acostumbrada tranquilidad y firmeza, - Y ahí definitivamente no habría nada que pudieras hacer

Sirius calló, pero no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- ¿Cuántos tiempo lleva desaparecido? – preguntó Molly Weasley sintiéndose al borde del llanto.

- Una semana, - dijo Lupin con aspecto cansado, - fue difícil descubrirlo porque sabemos como los Dursley lo tratan, el que no saliera a la calle no nos pareció extraño hasta que vimos a ese muchacho gordo tirando la basura…

- ¿Dejó alguna nota? ¿Un… algo?

Cuatro cabezas se movieron negativamente, finalmente la señora Weasley se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo y lloró amargamente.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – todos miraron a Dumbledore que pareció meditar la respuesta.

- Por el momento no sabemos nada, si se encuentra bien o… si está en manos de Voldemort, - un gemido de la señora Weasley, - Nos dividiremos en grupos para buscarlo, y debemos estar preparados para lo peor…

Una brisa helada recorrió la habitación, la puerta de la sala estaba abierta, igual que la que se dirigía a la calle.

- ¡Esos niños! – se quejó Arthur Weasley exasperado, - cerrando ambas entradas y regresando a su lugar, - Un momento… ¿dónde está Sirius?


	4. La Confesión

_HOLA!! Aki estoy con un nuevo capítulo, para que vean como de verdad los reviews me motivan a escribir, muchas graZias por sus comentarios y que bueno que les vaya gustando, pueden hacer sugerencias, quizá puedan afectar la historia, eh? GraZias ns vemos!! (y sigan con los reviews!!) XD_

**004 La Confesión**

Sirius había corrido en su búsqueda, necesitaba encontrarlo.

Por las calles nadie miraba aquel perro negro que corría atravesando avenidas, parques, calles, como un animal rabioso. Sólo podía desear que no le pasara nada malo, él era su familia, todo lo que tenía. ¿Qué importaba el resto del mundo si volvía a sentirse abandonado?

Pero, mientras avanzaba, algo cosquilleaba dentro de sí ¿orgullo? La forma en que se había marchado sin decir ni una palabra a nadie "Harry, ¡naciste como un _merodeador_!"

Se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, Ollin vendía pulseras y tomaba fotografías a lo que fuera, de alguna forma le recordaba a Colin Creevey, con la diferencia de que ella era "una artista", o eso decía.

- ¿Ya conseguiste algo, Harry?

- Mmhh... Más o menos… - él también vendía pulseras, le avergonzaba pero no podían dejar de comer… además, se trataba de un trabajo temporal.

- ¡YIACK! ¡Popó de pájaro! – se quejó Ollin con un grito al sentir algo tibio en su hombro. Harry no pudo evitar reír.

- Muy gracioso, _Thunder-boy_, - habló la chica con sarcasmo, la risa del ojiverde se detuvo.

- ¿Thunder-Boy? – Repitió incómodo, - Suena a súper héroe barato…

- ¡Exacto! ¡Ve a salvar al mundo!

Mientras su mente buscaba rápido una frase para contraatacar verbalmente a su amiga su vista se fijo en un punto blanco en el cielo, seguramente lo que minutos antes había ensuciado a la joven. La sorpresa debió dibujarse en su rostro, ya que la chica miró en la misma dirección viendo al ave acercarse a ellos.

- ¡Una lechuza! ¡Seguro es la que me cagó!

Harry no pudo reír por la simpleza de su amiga que ya sacaba la cámara fotográfica y captaba a Hedwigd en pleno vuelo.

Se sentía feliz de encontrarse con Hedwigd de nuevo, pero también le preocupaba, significaba que habían comenzado a buscarlo, se posó suavemente en su brazo y ululó contenta.

- ¿Es tuya, Harry?

- Ah.. Sí… es Hedwidg

- ¡Qué linda! – La acarició mientras el ave la miraba con recelo, - ¡Mira, tiene un papel atado en la pata!

- Ah—ah, es cierto…

No sabía si sentirse tranquilo o preocupado la chica se veía interesada pero nada confusa o asustada, ni siquiera sorprendida. Tomó el pergamino y lo abrió, Ollin leía sobre su hombro:

"_Querido Harry:_

_Estoy muy preocupada por ti ¿Dónde estás?_

_Nadie sabe que ha pasado contigo, Ron se pregunta_

_Porque no nos dejaste un mensaje (¡aunque sea a nosotros!)._

_Tememos lo peor… ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_Besos, Hermione"_

Al terminar la carta, el moreno se preparó para recibir los cuestionamientos de su compañera, ¿se atrevería a confesarle la verdad? ¿Decirle quien era y el peligro en que se encontraba y el que correría ella de seguir siendo su amiga?

- ¡No me dijiste que tenías novia! – Fue la exclamación de Ollin, - ¡Me va a matar si sabe que hemos vivido juntos todo este tiempo! (Que claro, no ha pasado nada de nada) ¡Pero, NO LE VAYAS A DECIR!

Ella estaba más preocupada por la venganza de una novia celosa al extraño hecho de recibir una carta a través de una lechuza.

- ¿Sólo te preocupa eso? – preguntó con sus ojos confundidos fijos en ella.

- Bueno, en primer momento si, es extraño que hayas recibido tu carta así, pero supongo que eres un loco o un brujo – ella rió y él tragó saliva nervioso – pero es normal recibir ese tipo de mensajes cuando uno se va de casa, además…

- No es mi novia, es una de mis mejores amigas- la interrumpió revolviéndose el cabello obscuro y tras mirar a su alrededor bajo la voz para hablar con mayor seriedad, - ¿Si te dijera que tienes razón?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Yo también recibí mensajes así cuando me fui, pero por correo electrónico! Aunque la sorpresa de mis padres fue mayor, ¡me mudé de continente –

- No, - la calló Harry severamente, ¿porque ella estaba tan exaltada que no dejaba de hablar? – Tienes razón en la parte de… de que soy brujo… mejor dicho, un mago…

Al instante los ojos negros de su amiga se quedaron fijos en él, el chico mantuvo la mirada firme pero no supo determinar si su amiga huiría de ahí o se reiría en su cara, tampoco estaba seguro de no haber roto alguna regla del Ministerio de Magia al haberle dado esa información a una muggle.

- Entonces… ¿si existe?

Harry no supo que contestar, de todas las reacciones no esperaba esa pregunta susurrada.

- ¿Si existe la... la magia? – él asintió.

- ¡WOW! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – ella brincaba de emoción, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y Harry la miraba incrédulo

- ¿No te molesta? ¿No tienes miedo?

- ¿Por qué? ¡Sigues siendo el mismo chico extraño de la estación del metro, - respondió sonriente alborotándole aún más (si es posible) el cabello. El volvió a respirar con tranquilidad. En ese momento pasó una pareja joven por ahí y Ollin corrió detrás de ellos.

- Hola ¿no compran unas pulseras hechas a mano? – ofreció.

Harry se sintió fuerte, no, en realidad se sintió común, una persona normal, porque al menos para Ollin eso era.

Continuó con su tarea sin notar como una rata gorda lo observaba desde una alcantarilla. Sus ojos fijos llenos de terror lo examinaron antes de desaparecer por la cloaca.

**Thundey-boy "Chico Trueno", claro se le ocurrió por su cicatriz.**


	5. De Nadie

**005 De nadie**

Aquella rata corría ágilmente por el drenaje a pesar de ser mucho más grande que las otras de su especie, parecía huir de algo que le aterraba cuando en realidad se apresuraba a reunirse con aquel que lo hacía tener un miedo constante por su vida, el camino podría ser más cómodo si utilizara algún vehículo muggle, pero esta forma era más rápida, y de igual manera agotadora. Cuando finalmente se canso de la pestilencia y el frío en las patas que ya le penetraba en todo el cuerpo se atrevió a dar un vistazo a las calles. Descubrió que no había avanzado mucho y derrotado decidió tomar un descanso y comer algo decente. Apenas había asomado su gordo cuerpo a la calle cuando un enorme perro le gruño mostrando unos colmillos letales. Sus ojos animales relampagueaban llenos de furia y dolor, mientras los de la alimaña se abrían como platos en un reflejo del pánico. El canino lo tomó rudamente con sus mandíbulas y reinició su carrera en las calles nocturnas de Londres.

Mientras Ollin preparaba la cena (sopas instantáneas, _de nuevo_), Harry daba vueltas a la nota de Hermione, ahora sentía coraje ante aquellas palabras, ¿Por qué no les había dicho nada? Si ellos habían negado cualquier tipo de comunicación con él, sin importar cuantas cartas les hubiera enviado no había recibido respuesta. Incluso habían detenido a Hedwidg, razón por la que se fue sin preocuparse por ella.

- Toma, - Ollin le ofreció en un vaso deshechable su porción de sopa para después revolver la suya.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico al notar su expresión de asco.

- No sé… me preguntaba… - sin mirarlo seguía mezclando el contenido del vaso, - con eso de que eres brujo y todo eso…

- ¿Si?

- ¿No puedes aparecer una comida decente? – Preguntó con ojos brillosos, - Ya fueron varios días de sopa…

Harry aguantó una risita, - No, apenas estoy aprendiendo magia, además por ser menor de edad no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela

- Chi me, - se quejó la morena por lo bajo y tratando de aparentar alegría dijo: - Bueno, al menos la sopa de hoy no está tan mala ¿no crees? – y para darle mayor credibilidad a sus palabras metió una gran cucharada en su boca.

- ¡Muy buena! – confirmó Harry imitándola.

- ¡Estoy harta de ustedes dos! – gritó la señora Weasley, se encontraba en la planta alta de la mansión Black, lugar donde se ocultaba la Orden del Fénix, su voz se escuchaba por toda ella manteniendo a todo el mundo en silencio. Ron y Hermione permanecían sentados en la cama sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, - ¡Ustedes saben dónde está! ¡USTEDES SABEN! – Continuó Molly exaltada, - ¡Tienen que decirme! ¡O sí no… - la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas se asomaron en sus cansados ojos que los observaron con una expresión muy parecida al odio, antes de salir de la habitación. Sus sollozos se escucharon tras la puerta cerrada junto con la voz calmada de su esposo que trataba de consolarla.

Los jóvenes permanecieron quietos otro rato, Hermione tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas

- Pero no sabemos nada… - musitó cuando las voces de afuera se callaron, - ¡No sabemos nada! – gritó desesperada apretando los puños. El pelirrojo permanecía inmutable, la chica lo miró y vio su cara, tan serena que parecía encontrarse en shock.

- ¿Ron? – Llamó la castaña preocupada, - ¿¿Ron?? – insistió.

- Esa mirada, - habló con voz ronca aún sin moverse, - no nos cree… nosotros también estamos preocupados, no haríamos nada que le dañara… - ahora que hablaba su voz fluía casi sin darse oportunidad de respirar, - Ella no me cree y ¡YO SOY SU HIJO! Su sangre yo nunca podría mirarla como lo acaba de hacer yo no lastimaría a nadie ni a ella ni a mis hermanos ni a Harry ni a ti ni a nadie yo no sé nada yo también pienso en él ¿Por qué no confió en nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos dijo que pensaba que pasaba Por qué no deja de tragarse todo y hablar un poco mas cuándo nos dejara ayudarlo y no ser sus segundos cuando se dará cuenta de que ya crecí que no soy un niño que no le estoy ocultando nada que NO SE DONDE ESTA QUE TAMBIEN TENGO MIEDO Y TRISTEZA…

Hermione lo miraba asustada, era difícil seguir la línea de su voz, hablaba de Harry y de su madre mezclando ideas y su expresión serena rápidamente se había convertido al llanto más doloroso que alguna vez hubiera visto en su amigo.

- NO QUIERO QUE LE PASE NADA, ¡A NADIE! NI A HARRY NI A MI MADRE Ni a mi familia ni a Hermione…

La chica lo abrazo mientras Ron continuaba repitiendo la frase en un murmullo, él se dejo cubrir por el calor de su amiga en una especie de fortaleza, sintiéndose protegido, mientras decidía que todo aquello cambiaría y no sería el segundo de nadie, ni de sus hermanos, ni de Harry ni de nadie…


	6. Más Huídas

_REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! jaja Cómo me hacen feliz con esos!! Q' bueno q' les esté gustando!! GraZias porq le estoy echando ganitas a la historia XD_

_Puse LODE Ron porq' al pobrecillo siempre le toca ser olvidado, me da tristeza UU pero bueno, así es la vida, les dejo otro capítulo, espero me haya quedado más largo y les siga gustando, oks??_

**006 Más Huídas…**

-Escúpelo, rata asquerosa, - Sirius le hablaba a lo que ahora era un hombre regordete acorralado en un almacén abandonado. Sirius tenía sus cabellos negros enredados, su rostro cansado por dos días sin dormir y apenas comer "Lo he pasado peor" se decía así mismo. Ahora estaba concentrado en mantener la varita apuntando a aquél sujeto que le había provocado 12 años de encierro y locura.

- ¡Sirius! ¡No sé de qué hablas, amigo mío! – el otro utilizaba una voz lambiscona al hablar, sabiendo que la lastima seria su único recurso.

- ¡No mientas, Peter! ¡Sé que también lo buscas!

- ¿A--a quien? – tartamudeó Meter Petigrew.

- A Harry, - dijo con orgullo en la voz, - Mi ahijado

- No sé de que hablas, Sirius, - le sonrió con una mueca.

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡Te conozco, Colagusano!

- De verdad, yo no…

Su protesta fue callada cuando Black se lanzó sobre él, la varita casi encajada en su garganta y la furia de sus ojos penetrándo los suyos temerosos.

- ¿Acaso le serás más fiel a **él** que a tus amigos?

- Y-yo… Sirius... a-a.. n-no…

- Idiota, deja de balbucear y dime lo que sabes… - sintió aún más la presión de la varita en su cuello.

- ¡E-está en el centro de Londres! ¡C-con una chica! ¡Venden pulseras! ¡ES TODO LO QUE SE! – chilló apretando los ojos y pegándose a la sucia pared lo mas que podía.

- Siempre has sido un sucio traidor, - escupió Sirius alejándose unos pasos de él.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Eres tan buena persona! – exclamó aliviado al sentir que el peligro se había alejado.

El otro lo miró desde lejos unos momentos.

- No, Peter, no lo soy

Colagusano no vio ningún rayo salir de la varita cuando su cuerpo recibió el hechizo con toda su fuerza.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

No podía dormir. Así que Hermione bajó a la cocina por algo de tomar, al pasar junto al comedor observó la luz encendida del comedor, lo que indicaba que la Orden del Fénix seguía reunida, ya eran las 4 de la mañana, por eso los gemelos no se encontraban tratando de escucharlos tras la puerta.

Se sirvió un poco de leche y escuchó ruidos en el comedor, al parecer la junta había terminado ¡y ella en pijama! Corrió escaleras arriba antes de ser vista y entró a la primera habitación, en el momento exacto para ver a Ron con una mochila, tratando de salir por la ventana.

- ¡Ron! – Le llamó sin alzar mucho la voz - ¿Qué haces?

El la miró molestó.

- Muy oportuna, Herm

- Si, justo para evitar que hagas una locura

- No es una locura, ellos no han logrado nada, tengo que encontrar a Harry antes de que Quien-tu-ya-sabes lo haga…

- ¡Pero toda la Orden lo está buscando!

- ¡Pero ellos no lo conocen como nosotros! ¡Nosotros sabemos como piensa! Creo…

Hermione no tuvo como rebatir eso, en la penumbra ambos se miraron.

- No puedes salir ahora, - dijo finalmente, - Acaba de terminar una reunión así que todos están aquí, espera un poco para que se vayan

Ron asintió. Al menos su amiga no lo detendría. La vio salir en silencio y él permaneció un rato sentado en su cama tendida, él era el único que dormía solo, ya que supuestamente Harry llegaría y compartirían el cuarto.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, Harry? – preguntó en voz alta, unos 10 minutos después la puerta se volvía a abrir y una Hermione vestida entraba con una mochila.

- ¿Por qué traes eso? – le preguntó molesto.

- ¿No es obvio? Iré contigo. – respondió dejando la mochila a su lado y mirando hacia fuera con sigilo.

- Yo no te pedí…

- Ya lo sé, pero los dos son mis amigos, además, no te dejaré sólo entre los muggles ¿no pensaste en eso?

En realidad, Ron no había pensado en eso así que no dijo nada, esperaron otros 20 minutos en la obscuridad.

- Me parece que ya es suficiente ¿vamos? – Ron tomó la mochila de Hermione y bajó por la ventana con ambas. Hermione titubeó un poco antes de bajar, pero ahí estaba Ron apurándola y levantando los brazos hacia ella en un gesto protector, bajo con cuidado y en el punto final Ron la tomó de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

Miraron alrededor en silencio, y corrieron escondidos en la obscuridad de la noche.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

- Harry… - la morena había subido un poco la voz cuando el chico dormido en se negaba a abrir sus ojos verdes - ¡Harry! – no hubo respuesta. Así que tomó su almohada y lo lanzó hacia su amigo que reposaba en una cama improvisada en el suelo.

- ¡HARRY! – la voz y el cojín impactaron al muchacho al mismo tiempo.

- Ya voy, - dijo molesto pensando que estaba con los Dursley y debía comenzar con sus tareas diarias.

- ¡Uy! Si vas a estar así, mejor ni te pares, - respondió a la agresión. Harry miró a su alrededor recordando donde estaba.

- Lo siento, Ollin, - dijo rápidamente, - Es que pensé que estaba en otro lugar…

- ¿Con otros brujos? – preguntó interesada desde la cama vieja.

- ¡Bueno fuera! No, con mi familia muggle…

- ¿Muggle?

- No magos, - aclaró.

- ¿Entonces yo soy muggle?

- Supongo, a menos que seas un duende, - rió él, burlándose de su estatura.

- ¡No es tanta la diferencia!

- ¡Lo es! – Afirmó riendo, - bueno, pensé que estaba con ellos y son poco tolerantes con todo lo desconocido y extraño… conmigo…

- Te describiste a la perfección: desconocido y extraño…

El la miró amenazante haciéndola reír.

- Ya, ya, mis padres son iguales, parece ser que no salí a ellos, - se encogió de hombros - ¿dormiste bien?

- ah… pues…

- Ya, no te preocupes, - dijo entendiendo, - si quieres quédate yo voy a vender sola, de todos modos nunca vendes mucho, - se burló ella dirigiéndose al baño mientras él se quejaba y se hundía en los almohadones agradecido.


	7. Encuentros y Nuevos Amigos

_Bueno, el otro quedó corto y este también así que se complementan, digamos q' este es el capítulo 6.1 jaja, espero les guste!!_

**006.1 Encuentros y nuevos amigos**

Ollin se sentó en unos escalones, no había vendido mucho ese día y se sentía cansada, su cámara fotográfica era un peso inútil pues se había acabado el rollo y era uno más de los 7 que tenía por revelar. También tenía hambre, su desayuno había sido un café de máquina. Suspiró tristemente. Llevaba casi seis meses fuera de casa, después de renunciar a satisfacer a sus padres y buscar sus propios sueños, harta de sentirse fuera de lugar en un mundo de "comunes". Pero ahora ¡cómo lo extrañaba!, la comida hecha en casa, la cama mullida y la ropa limpia. Había sido un golpe para ella el mudare a Inglaterra, ahorró 3 años sin decirle a nadie para comprar el boleto, sus padres tristes pensaron que huía de ellos, cuando en realidad ella se buscaba así misma. Encontrar a Harry había sido un consuelo para ella que se sentía sola, quizá por eso aquella tarde se sentía nostálgica. Llevaba días sin ir a vender sola.

Volvió a suspirar. Una pareja de su edad pasó enfrente, un pelirrojo con una castaña. El chico miraba a su alrededor nervioso mientras la chica le hablaba en susurros, al parecer tratando de reanimarlo.

Se levantó de un brinco y lanzó contra ellos.

- Hola amigos, - sonrió mirándolos, - ¿No compran unas pulseras hechas a mano? – ambos la miraron tomados por sorpresa. Ante el silencio Ollin le habló al muchacho, - Ándale, para tu novia, - le guiñó.

Él se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

- Nosotros no…

- No, gracias, - dijo ella amablemente mientras sacudía su cabello alborotado, - no traemos dinero.

- Cierto, - logró asentir el otro.

- No son de por aquí ¿verdad? – dijo Ollin amigablemente al ver como el muchacho miraba a todos lados cohibido, y su mirada se asustó al escuchar esas palabras.

- Algo así, - contestó nuevamente la chica, - venimos a visitar a un amigo…

Dieron media vuelta y se alejaron.

- Quita esa cara, Ron, ¡eres muy obvio, - lo reprendió Hermione.

- ¿Cuál cara?

- ¡La de ratón asustado!

- Es que nunca había estado por estas calles ¡mucho menos solo!

- Gracias por lo que me toca, - murmuró ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Hermy! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

- Pues tranquilízate que no andamos de visita, - y agregó como hablando para sí misma, - Y pensar que quería venir solo…

- ¡Te escuché! – exclamó el otro.

Ollin los vio alejarse, era en vano, ese día no parecía ser buena para el negocio. Dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en la escalinata.

- Aburrido, - se quejó en voz alta, sus ojos toparon con una silueta negra que la miraba fijamente, - Hola, cachorro, - lo saludó alegremente y empezó hacer sonidos para que el animal se le acercara. Y así lo hizo, avanzaba con paso lento y moviendo la cola, mientras sus orejas se sacudían, se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. - ¡Que bonito! – acarició su cabeza y este cerró los ojos con gusto. Tras unos minutos así se puso de pie.

- Renunció, - se dijo, - me iré a casa… - se agacho hacia el perro, - Nos vemos, mañana, ¿si?

Y comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa. El perro la imitó.

- ¡No me sigas! – Se quejó ella mirándolo, - ¡Vete! ¡Shu!

El animal levantó una pata graciosamente.

- ¡Qué lindo! – chilló apunto de abrazarlo, - No, no, no… no te puedo llevar, seguro estarás mejor en las calles que sufriendo conmigo… adiós chiquito, - lo acarició una última vez y se echó a correr.

Jadeando se detuvo varias calles más adelante sólo para encontrarse con que su peludo nuevo amigo movía la cola alegremente a su lado.

- ¡Perro listo! – Dijo abrazándolo sin pensar en bacterias ni pulgas, - Tú ganas, vamos a casa…

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry seguía acostado, pero los mismos pensamientos que no le permitieron dormir en la noche no lo dejaron en paz el resto del día. Se sentía como un cobarde de estar en esa situación, pero era un placer el sentirse un chico normal, sin magia ni enemigos. ¡Incluso tenía una verdadera amiga muggle! Bueno, quizá no era precisamente una persona común, pero así estaba bien ¿no?

Era más fácil despertar cada día sin pensar que había un Voldemort atentando contra todo lo que él amaba. ¿Dónde estarían todos? ¿Estaría preocupados por él? Esperaba que no, también debería ser un descanso para ellos.

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta.

- "Cariño, ¡ya llegué!" – cantó Ollin mientras abría. Una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su cara mientras decía, - ¡Tenemos un nuevo amigo!

Harry se quedó boquiabierto al ver entrar a un gran perro negro que lo observó con unos ojos radiantes y una casi imperceptible sonrisa.


	8. Mientras tanto

_Hola!! Aka otro capítulo, aunq quedo un poco flojo UU sorry, prometo algo mejor en lo q' sigue, oks? De todos modos sigan informando q' les parece la historia y q le sguastaría q pase, quien sabe, puede ser q cambien las cosas jaja Ns vemos!_

**008 Mientras tanto**

El perro se lanzó sobre Harry y le hizo fiestas.

- ¡Te quiere! – se alegró Ollin aún más al ver que Harry le respondía igual, al menos no le criticó el llevar a "alguien" más a vivir con ellos. – Traje un poco de jabón antipulgas de la tienda, así que antes de tener confiancitas con él debemos bañarlo.

Harry y él la miraron inquietos.

- ¿Lo vas a bañar?

- ¡Pues sí! ¿Acaso nunca has tenido una mascota? Hay que cuidarlos

- Pe.. Pero…

- Ándale, levántate y ayúdame que esta muy grande para que lo bañe yo sola…

El animal miró a Harry un poco nervioso, él brujo lo miró.

- Ni modo, "amiguito", al parecer te toca baño

Lo escuchó gemir tristemente, y la muchacha se acercó a acariciarlo.

- Vamos, no es tan malo, - le sonrió e increíblemente el perro pareció hacerlo también. Harry supuso que no le desagradaba la idea de que una chica tan atractiva como su amiga se ofreciera a bañarlo. Pero sería mal amigo si permitiera que el canino se aprovechara de la situación.

- Mejor lo baño yo, - sugirió como sin querer.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, es decir… tú ya trabajaste, es justo que yo haga algo…

Ella lo miró buscando alguna trampa en aquellas palabras.

- Está bien, - aceptó finalmente, - Pero lo haces bien, para que pueda dormir adentro, mientras iré a buscar algo de comer que no sea sopa, - bromeó y salió nuevamente.

Harry se asomó por la ventana hasta que la vio desaparecer por la esquina, al regresar su atención al cuarto su padrino estaba sentado en la cama de su amiga y sus ojos grises se mostraban risueños.

- Así que has estado ocupado estos días, Harry, - se burló Sirius.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo sonriente de verlo nuevamente.

- ¡Por favor! Ya no eres un niño, y ella… bueno, ¡definitivamente no es una niña!

- ¡No es lo que piensas! – Harry se había sonrojado y el animago reía divertido.

- No se diga más, eres un caballero por eso no hablas de tus conquistas, ¡muy bien Harry!- finalmente el adulto se puso serio y con gravedad preguntó:

- Bueno, ahora podrías decirme realmente, ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Desayunaban en la casa de Sirius Black, en el comedor sólo se encontraban los gemelos y la señora Weasley desayunando. Molly no había levantado a Ginny, que compartía su habitación con Hermione, ya que aún seguía molesta con ella y Ron, "Ya bajarán" se dijo así misma, pensando que tener que recalentar su desayuno sería parte de su castigo. En el piso de arriba, Ginny se despertaba, supo que era tarde por la luz que entraba por las ventanas, se asomó en la litera de abajo, tal y como lo imaginaba estaba vacía y tendida. Seguramente Hermione ya se había levantado. Se paró y vio un pergamino flotando en la cama vacía de su amiga.

" _Hermione:_

_Fui a buscar a Harry, no puedo quedarme tranquilo viendo como mi madre sufre ¡debo hacer algo! Cuídala mucho y a Ginny también, no te preocupes._

_Atentamente, Ron_

_P.D. ¡Alimenta a Pig por mi!"_

Más abajo se leía la letra de Hermione:

"_Fui con él._

_Besos, Hermione"_

Esa nota la había dejado Ron antes de que Hermione supiera de su plan, cuando ella fue por sus cosas agregó las últimas dos líneas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡MAMA! – gritó una impresionada Ginny.

En el comedor, la reacción de los gemelos fue inmediata:

- ¡Nosotros no fuimos!

La señora Weasley vio entrar a su hija menor corriendo, aún en pijama con una nota en la mano, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:

- Se fueron, los dos se fueron…

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

- No puedo creer que deje que me arrastraras a esto, -se quejó Hermione mientras esperaban su comida en un restaurante de comida rápida.

- ¿Yo te arrastre a esto? – Se sorprendió Ron, - ¡Disculpa, pero no recuerdo haberte invitado siquiera!

- Sabías que no podría dejarte solo en esto…

- sabías que.. - Un joven dejaba sus platos con la comida frente a ellos, - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó olvidando lo que iba a decir fijando su atención en la comida.

- Hamburguesa con papas la francesa, - dijo Hermione echándole catsup a la suya.

Ron la miraba casi horrorizado.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

- Le pongo catsup, - dijo sin saber que le contrariaba.

- ¡Se ve asqueroso!

- Pero es delicioso, - sonrió ella dándole un mordisco ante la mirada incrédula del pelirrojo.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Los integrantes de la Orden hablaban furiosos, consternados y preocupados, todos a la vez mientras Dumbledore los escuchaba en silencio.

- ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

- ¡ES PRIORIDAD ENCONTRAR A HARRY!

- Sirius… ¡Sirius es capaz de una locura!

- ¡Ahora son 4 a quienes debemos encontrar!

- ¿y si Voldemort lo encuentra primero?

- ¡No sabrán que hacer allá afuera!

- Me parece, - habló Dumbledore, - que subestiman a estos jóvenes, ya no son unos niños, - todos guardaron silencio a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el anciano, - esto es tan sólo una prueba más para superar las que vendrán, - miró a las personas que lo rodeaban, - sigan alertas en sus puestos, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a todos, incluido Voldemort sin alertar al mundo muggle… pero no desesperen, eso convertirá la búsqueda, ahora sí, en una pérdida de tiempo…

La junta se dispersó, Remus Lupin no se movió de su lugar quedando a solas con el mago.

- ¿Te preocupa algo, Remus? – preguntó Dumbledore.

- Sí, - respondió con la misma voz pausada, - Me preocupa que este plan sea sensato, los jóvenes magos pueden ser indefensos lejos del mundo mágico…

- Así es, - aceptó el mayor, - Pero necesitan enfrentarse así mismos, encontrarse sin y a encontrar la magia donde creían que no existía… Tranquilo, Remus, - se levantó y posó la mano en el hombro del licántropo, - ellos son dignos de tener sus propias luchas…

Con paso lento salió del lugar, dejando sólo a Lupin con sus pensamientos.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya lo sé! – Harry exasperado se había sentado en el suelo y miraba desafiante a su padrino, - ¡Sé que no debo correr estos riesgos! ¡Que Voldemort nos acecha! ¡YO VI EL REGRESO DE VOLDEMORT! ¡NO TIENES NADA NUEVO QUE CONTARME!

Sirius Black lo observaba impasible, podía entenderlo mejor que nadie, pero debía cumplir su papel con su protegido, se lo debía a James.

- Pero Sirius, estoy cansado de ser "el niño que vivió", ¡el famoso "Harry Potter"! Necesito respirar… - su voz se quebró.

Black quiso abrazarlo y darle un poco de apoyo, pero un ruido en la puerta lo obligó a transformarse inmediatamente.

- ¿No has hecho nada? – preguntó Ollin extrañada la ver a Harry sentado en el suelo y al perro en su cama. El no tuvo ninguna excusa para inventar. – Pues hazlo, en lo que preparó algo de atún para comer, - lo apuró sacando las cosas. Harry y Sirius no tuvieron opción más que obedecer.


	9. ¿Sirius Black?

**009 ¿Sirius Black?**

Una serpiente recorría las calles de Londres en silencio, las personas ni siquiera la notaban, tan concentrados en sus actividades diarias se encontraban. En un almacén en ruinas, encontró a alguien conocido. Colagusano ya se encontraba petrificado con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Como si hubiera estado a punto de morir, que es lo que había creído que sucedería cuando Sirius Black lo atacó.

La serpiente rodeó su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo. Y se marchó en un suave susurro, abandonándolo nuevamente.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

- Esta no ha sido tu idea más brillante, - declaró Hermione sintiendo los pies adoloridos de tanto caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad.

- Tampoco, has hecho muchas sugerencias, - se apresuró a decir el otro, dejándose caer en la banca de una parada de autobús. Ya obscurecía y no habían logrado nada, ni una pista vaga.

- Creí que sería más fácil, - murmuró él, - Debimos quedarnos en casa, esto no tiene sentido…

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Finalmente, Ollin ayudó a Harry en su tarea, después de todo ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tomarle preparar tres tazones de atún?

- ¿Por qué tres? – preguntó el joven mago.

- Pues también tiene que comer Hocicos, - dijo dejando un tazón frente al animal. El perro ni lo miró observó interrogante a la chica igual que Harry.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaste? – preguntó nervioso.

- Hocicos, - repitió, la mirada persistió, - ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué le dices así?

- S—se me ocurrió… pensé que era buen nombre…

Harry ni siquiera había mirado su comida, sus ojos se clavaban confundidos en aquella chica.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo supiste mi edad el día que nos conocimos?

- No lo sé… ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – repuso, se sentía atacada por aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes.

- ¡Sabías mi edad! Tampoco te sorprendiste cuando te dije que era mago ¿verdad?

- Es que yo…

- ¡Y ahora "se te ocurrió" llamarle Hocicos!

- Harry, yo…

- ¡Calla! – Harry se había puesto de pie y la acorralaba en un rincón sobre la cama apuntándole con la varita. Ollin nunca la había visto, pero se imaginaba como funcionaba, en ese momento no estaba para sus usuales demostraciones de sorpresa y alegría, - Déjame pensar… seguro eres una de ellos ¿no? ¡Piensas entregarme a Voldemort!

- Harry, ¡no sé de que hablas! – los ojos de ella estaban extrañamente brillosos. Había soportado la soledad, el hambre y la nostalgia sin llorar, no lloraría ahora, - Ni siquiera sé quien es ese idiota, - dijo con la voz quebrada. Lanzó un grito cuando vio al perro transformarse en un hombre alto, de ojos grises y cabellos negros, lo había visto antes pero ¿Dónde?

- Tranquilo, Harry…

Eso era magia, si no entonces no sabía lo que era, su corazón estaba agitado y sentía su cuerpo temblar.

- Sirius…

Black posó la mano en el hombro de su ahijado para tranquilizarlo. En el momento en que el chico bajaba la varita recibió una cachetada.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – le espetó. Ambos hombres la miraron, - ¡Yo confíe en ti! ¡Te traje conmigo cuando estabas solo! ¡Te acepté! – Se volvió hacia Sirius, - ¡A ti también Hocicos, a los dos! ¡¿Y YO soy la mala?! ¡¿POR CONFIAR?! – el miedo a aquellos brujos se había desvanecido abriendo paso a la cólera, - ¡LOS DOS SON IDIOTAS! ¡ME AMENAZAS, HARRY! ¡NO SE PORQUE SE COSAS! ¡NO SE PORQUE TENGO ESA MALDITA INTUICION DESDE NIÑA! ¡Pero sé que no soy mala persona…

Harry se sintió intimidado, los días que habían estado juntos parecían años, confiaba en ella y ahora… era la primera vez que la veía enojada, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos obscuros ¿Cómo se atrevió a dudar de ella?

- Pueden quedarse aquí, - dijo con voz fría, - yo si me sé cuidar sola, - y salió del lugar dejándolos confundidos.

- Ve tras ella, - lo instó Sirius, - en realidad ella sólo ha ayudado…

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Es mejor que se vaya, menos peligro corre…

Agachó la mirada, recordando después de muchos días que su destino de infortunios ya estaba escrito.

- No puedes abandonarla, Harry, - insistió. Él pareció no escucharlo y se tiró en el suelo. Molesto, se transformó nuevamente y salió en la búsqueda de aquella chica, dejando a Harry nuevamente solo…

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Alcanzar a Ollin fue algo sencillo, en parte la agilidad de un animal es mayor que la de una persona común, además la morena llevaba al menos una semana de alimentarse con sopas baratas y cosas similares lo meses anteriores. Su debilidad aunque imperceptible a la vista, físicamente le producía problemas.

Se paro en seco cuando el perro negro se atravesó en su camino.

- ¿Qué quieres, Hocicos? – habló indignada, tratando de recuperar el aliento de la corta carrera.

Verlo otra vez como un ser humano no le impresionó.

- O mejor dicho **Sirius**…

- Quiero disculparme por mi ahijado, - habló él.

- ¿Ahijado? Ah… - el enojo le ganó a la curiosidad y volvió a hablar molesta, - ¿Por qué no vino él?

Sirius rió y ella sintió que no podría resistirse a su encanto.

- Es un poco torpe, ya deberías saberlo… así como sabes muchas otras cosas…

- ¡¿Me vas a acusar tu también?! – saltó a la defensiva.

- ¡No, niña! – La calmó, - Es que hay algo que tu misma ignoras pero sientes, por eso te intuición suele vencer a tu sentido común ¿o me equivocó?

Tenía razón pero permaneció callada.

- Por eso le diste asilo a Harry y me llevaste con él… aún sin estar segura de lo que sabías…

Ollin miró aquél hombre, sus atractivas facciones se veían cansadas, él sonrió y ella lo imitó. Su cara se iluminó con las luces azules y rojas de una patrulla cercana. El pánico se dibujó en la cara del hombre y Ollin supo que lo había visto antes.

- ¿Sirius? – Habló asombrada - ¿El _multi-asesino_ Sirius Black?

Él la tomó del brazo y se ocultaron en un callejón de los policías que hacían su ronda por ahí.

- Guarda silencio, - le ordenó.


	10. Persecusión

_Aki les va otro capítulo! Y será el último de la semana porq los subo mientras estoy en el trabajo y los fines ps no vengo!! jaja Espero les guste y los deje intrigados todavía!! Sigan motivando jaja, y veo q ya varios tienen idea de la peculiaridad de Ollin, ja! Ns vemos!!!_

_**PD. REVIEWS!!**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**010 Persecusión**

Ollin obedeció, se encontraban en cuclillas detrás de un par de botes de basura, el suelo estaba mojado y no le costaba adivinar que en ese lugar habría ratas.

"Ojala vea alguna", pensó un poco ilusionada pero se reprendió, debía regresar la atención a lo que sucedía.

Sirius observó a la patrulla estacionarse un par de metros después del callejón, escucharon una ventana abrirse y la voz de una mujer que parecía ser de voz avanzada.

- ¡Acabó de ver a ese hombre! ¡Estaba aquí hace apenas unos momentos! ¡Seguro los vio y huyó!

"Así que se trata de una _adorable_ viejecita", pensó el animago con sarcasmo. Con señas le explicó a la muchacha que se transformaría en perro nuevamente y saldrían de ahí juntos. ¿Quién sospecharía?

Y así lo hicieron, Ollin improvisó una correa con una cuerda tirada y salieron del callejón con tranquilidad; el par de policías continuaban hablando con la señora, a esta altura creían que era una mujer en busca de un poco de atención. Los miraron con interés y ella les sonrió. Avanzaron un par de metros, cuando de pronto se escuchó una exclamación:

- ¡Estaba hablando con una chica! ¡CON ELLA!

- Disculpe, señorita, - dijo uno de los policías, Ollin fingió no escuchar al igual que Hocicos.

Al escuchar sus pasos acercarse ambos echaron a correr.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry estaba en casa con Hedwigd, ella ululaba suavemente observándolo mientras el permanecía junto a la ventana esperando ver regresar al par que apenas hacía un rato se encontraba ahí a punto de cenar. Se sentía un tonto, cansado de no hacer nada bien, o al menos de forma normal.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando vio una silueta doblar la esquina, era Ollin corriendo con los ojos muy abiertos, su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza mirando hacia atrás nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry abriendo.

- ¡Quítate! – le dijo entre dientes, entró pero se quedó detrás de la puerta dejándola abierta.

- ¿Qué es lo q…

Sirius pasó enfrente de la casa, sólo fue una mirada rápida dirigida a él. Y siguió de largo. Atrás de él iba uno de los jóvenes policías que Ollin había visto, a lo lejos se oía una sirena y después silencio.

La puerta se cerró lentamente frente al confundido mago, miró al suelo, donde yacía su amiga agotada.

- ¿Ollin?

Sus labios articulaban palabras pero no salía sonido alguno, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas enrojecidas, - Aire…

Su amiga estaba conmocionada. Su débil cuerpo estaba agredido por el esfuerzo exigido.

- Vamos, Ollin, tranquila… - Harry se acuclilló frente a ella mientras le hablaba con la voz tan calmada como podía. Veía a la chica luchar por respirar, trató de levantarse pero sus piernas no respondieron.

- Todo está bien, Ollin, todo está bien, - la abrazó sintiendo su cuerpo agitarse entre sus brazos.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

No podía hacer magia, lo sabía, si lo hacía el Ministerio de Magia sabría su ubicación al instante. Sirius continuaba corriendo buscando donde esconderse, al fin dio con el sitio ideal, un grupo de perros peleaba por un montón de basura, se lanzó contra ellos y al instante se transformó. Cuando los policías llegaron sólo vieron a un grupo de animales callejeros. No notaron las miradas recelosas de los canes hacia Sirius, ni su gran tamaño que disimulo echándose completamente en el suelo. Con alivio vio a la patrulla irse a toda velocidad con los dos oficiales. Se puso en pie, sacudió su pelaje y regresó sobre sus pasos. No fue mucho lo que avanzó, ya que de improviso, una red lo atrapó y lo obligó a entrar en una incómoda jaula, sumido en la obscuridad total.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Ya recuperada, Ollin contó lo sucedido, cuando corrieron. Llevaban ventaja, pudieron haber llegado, pero las piernas de Ollin se encontraban débiles y el aire comenzaba a faltarle, Sirius no tuvo opción que transformarse y llevarla en brazos, cosa que los alentó, estuvieron a punto de atraparlos, por eso se separaron, él dio un rodeo y ella se fue directamente a la casa sin saber siquiera si podría mantenerse en pie. Claro está que los oficiales la ignoraron, pensando que era un rehén puesto finalmente en libertad, su prioridad era Sirius Black, ella debía dejar la puerta abierta para que entrara y ocultarse ahí.

- Seguramente iban muy cerca de él, creyó que era mejor que no nos vieran a los tres juntos, - finalizó dando un sorbo al té que Harry le había preparado, suspiró pensando en cuanto deseaba un café en ese momento.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Amanecía… en algún momento de la noche, Harry había caído dormido junto a la ventana, pero despertó en la cama, recordó como en un sueño que la morena lo había guiado y recostado ahí para que descansara un poco. Ollin estaba en el suelo sobre los almohadones haciendo pulseras para vender ese día.

- No ha llegado, - le contestó antes de preguntar, le extraño verla tranquila, - Seguramente lo encontraremos en la plaza, él ya sabe donde vendemos, ¡Quiere parecer un héroe! – bromeó.

Harry sonrió, hablaba como si realmente lo conociera, tenía razón aquella actitud sería muy propia de él. En aquella ocasión, ella no estaba segura de sus palabras, en realidad deseaba que así fuera y eso confundía a su intuición, aún así prefirió compartir la idea con su compañero, "Quizá así se haga realidad…" pensó ella, sin poder olvidar sus dudas.


	11. El Trío de Oro

_Bueno, el capítulo de hoy, puede que al rato suba otro porq estoy inspirada  pero no he tenido reviews!! Ya no lo leen o ya no les gusta??? Informenme para ver q le falta o q le sobra a la historia!! Los reviews siempre serán bien recibidos!!!!!_

**_PD. REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**011 El trío de Oro**

-¡Vamos ya! – Harry hablaba desde la puerta, claramente ansioso por salir de la casa.

- ¡Espérate deja me peino! – él hizo una mueca antes de decir.

- ¡Si tu nunca te peinas!

- ¡Uuy, qué galante! – replicó lanzándole una mirada asesina al pasar a su lado llevando las pulseras de ese día.

Harry se abstuvo de comentarios, se sentía impaciente por re-encontrarse con Sirius, la espera lo torturaba.

Pero la espera continuó. Estuvieron una… dos horas mientras vendían las pulseras y Harry permanecía alerta de cualquier perro que se apareciera. Pasaron tres horas y ya se había sentado nervioso mirando a todos lados. Otra hora después las pulseras se habían terminado y Ollin se había sentado a su lado igual o más nerviosa que él.

- Quizá se perdió…

- No es un perro de verdad…

- Pero…

Cansados y hambrientos decidieron buscar comida, Ollin prefirió olvidar por ese día que había una renta que pagar y compraron unas pizzas que sería algo bueno en ese día.

Entraron a un pequeño local y se sentaron en la ventana, para no perder de vista las calles. Comenzaron a comer con gran apetito y sin hablar.

- Ahí está esa payasa… - murmuró la morena para sí.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Harry dando un gran mordisco a su rebanada.

- Esa tipa, - señaló, - el otro día le ofrecí a ella y a su novio una pulsera y fue muy grosera, - le molestaba que la gente no fuera amable cuando no se le había provocado.

Harry miró hacia donde su amiga le señalaba y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ahí estaba Hermione caminando de prisa con un Ron quejumbroso atrás de ella. Sin dar explicación se levantó y salió corriendo.

- ¡RON!

- ¡Merlín! ¡Tanto tiempo sin comer que hasta escuchó la voz de Harry llamándome! – lloriqueo Ron.

- Deja de quejarte, - le pidió Hermione deteniéndose a esperar al pelirrojo, se volvió para mirarlo, justo a tiempo para ver a un ojiverde corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡RON! – les llamaba sonriente.

- ¡Es Harry! – exclamó alegremente.

- ¿Qué?

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo perdido y Ron se les unió después de dejar caer la mochila al suelo.

Ollin observó todo desde su lugar dentro del restaurante, sintiendo curiosidad por el reencuentro, y tristeza al recordar que aquellos a quienes llamaba amigos se encontraban al otro lado del mar, seguramente sin acordarse de ella.

"No te pongas nostálgica" se reprendió mentalmente dando un enorme trago a su refresco.

Minutos más tarde el trío de oro se reunió con ella.

- Chicos, ella es Ollin una amiga, - le sonrió Harry con dulzura, - Y ellos son Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos y compañeros del colegio

Ron le sonrió ampliamente y Hermione lo hizo por cortesía. Ollin se quedó perpleja.

- ¿Compañeros del Colegio? – Asintieron, - ¡¿Entonces ellos también son...

- ¡Son MUY inteligentes! – la interrumpió Harry dirigiéndole una mirada advertencia.

Ron y Hermione los miraron confusos.

- Siéntense, - ofreció la otra riendo nerviosa, - coman pizza que compramos de más…

- ¡COMIDA! – exclamó Ron alegremente y obedeció, por primera vez sin cuestionar la comida muggle, ya que después de siglos (un día) sin comer todo le parecía un manjar.

Hermione tomó una rebanada y observó a la desconocida fijamente.

- Eras la chica de las pulseras… - dijo.

- Culpable, - respondió.

- ¿Por qué estas con Harry? – miró a ambos suspicazmente.

- ¡Oh, Herm! No tengas ideas raras, ¡sólo vivimos juntos!

La explicación del chico la sorprendió aún más.

- ¡¿VIVEN JUNTOS?! ¡¿Entonces ustedes...

- ¡Thunder-boy salvando la situación! – se burló de su torpeza.

- Graciosa, - le dijo molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hermione deteniendo una posible sucesión de comentarios mordaces, - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar Harry? ¿Por qué vives con ella? ¿Y por qué no te estás escondiendo de Voldemort?

Guardaron silencio, incluso Ron dejó de masticar hasta que Ollin lo rompió dándole un codazo a Harry.

- Te preguntó a ti…

Harry miró a sus amigos y suspiró antes de contestar.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Sirius despertó pero no abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo magullado. El hambre fue lo que finalmente le obligó a levantarse, sólo para descubrir que aún se encontraba en una jaula. Frente a él había un pasillo con más jaulas, todos llenos de perros de diferentes tipos y tamaños, unos cachorros, otros enfermos; gruñó molesto. ¿Cómo fue tan tonto para dejarse capturar por la perrera? Ahora, no tenía idea como salir de ahí, podría recuperar su forma humana pero ¿Cómo explicaría que lo confundieron con un animal? Eso si le daban oportunidad de explicar algo, ya que su cara era reconocida como uno de los más buscados. Y ¡Rayos! Tenía hambre. Observó el plato con escaso alimento ("Puaj, comida para perro") que le dejaron a un lado y el bote con agua, resignado se dirigió a ellos.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Ron estaba demasiado agotado para pensar en algo, o eso parecía, al encontrar a Harry la tranquilidad lo invadió y en cuanto llegaron a lo que Ollin y Harry llamaban casa se dejo caer en la cama y durmió a pierna suelta.

Ollin se dispuso a arreglar el lugar, que en realidad era sólo sacudir nada y re-acomodar los almohadones donde Harry dormía. Mientras, Hermione y Harry se sentaron en la acera a conversar, la explicación de su amigo no satisfacía una duda.

- ¿Por qué no recurriste a nosotros… tus amigos?

No sabía explicarlo, su primera intención había sido alejarse del mundo mágico, pero ahora se daba cuenta como le hacía falta aquel mundo, y todos los seres queridos que ahí tenía.

- ¿Por qué preferiste a una desconocida? – dijo casi despectivamente.

- No lo es, - dijo rápidamente y con una ligera molestia, - Me aceptó sin preguntar y me ha ayudado muchísimo todo este tiempo… incluso… incluso trajo a Sirius aquí…

- ¿Sirius? Pero ella ni siquiera lo conoce, ¿cómo podría…

- Lo sé, pero lo hizo – el recuerdo de su padrino regresó la preocupación a su joven rostro, - ¿Dónde estará lo habrá atrapado la policía?

- Ya estaría en las noticias de ser así, - lo tranquilizo la castaña dándole ligeros golpes en la espalda, - Pero, - dijo retomando el tema, - ¿No te parece una persona extraña?

- ¿Sirius?

- No, Ollin…

Al escuchar su nombre, ella no pudo evitar aguzar el oído para escuchar mejor

- ¿Extraña? ¡Claro que lo es! – Contestó el otro, - ¡Por eso es mi amiga!

Sin previo aviso, la morena se le lanzó encima de su espalda abrazándolo y riendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó sorprendido a punto de perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Vamos a salvar al mundo, Thunder-boy! – dijo riendo, con la certeza de que aquel mago de ojos verdes era su primer amigo ahí, en ese lado del mundo.


	12. La Perrera

_Otro capítulo por ahora pa no desaparecerme, espero les siga gustando y manden reviews!!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**011 La perrera**

- Mira, echas la moneda… - Ollin dijo esto haciéndolo y Ron la observaba atentamente, - te da el tono… - puso el auricular en el oído del pelirrojo

- ¡Eso es un tono! – exclamó con comprensión.

- Sí, ahora marcas el número y…

- Ya dejen eso, - habló Hermione molesta acercándose al teléfono público para hacer la llamada, Harry la siguió de cerca mientras unos pasos más atrás Ron preguntaba:

- ¿Y cómo saben que combinación de números poner?

De forma tediosa, Hermione marcó a hospitales, albergues, y a la policía esperando recibir noticias de Sirius.

- Nada, - dijo al fin, cansada, Harry cabizbajo se sentó en el suelo, donde los otros dos ya estaban tirados desde rato antes.

- ¿La perrera? – sugirió Ron riendo sólo por el comentario.

Harry y Hermione se miraron como tontos ¿Cómo no lo habían pensado antes? En esta ocasión fue Harry quien marcó describiéndole a un señor malhumorado a Hocicos. Cuando colgó tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Está ahí!

La alegría de sus amigos fue acompañada por una expresión de horror de Ollin.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Sucede que está en la perrera! – Exclamó, los demás no comprendieron, - ¡No saben lo que hacen ahí! Las perreras se saturan de tantos animales que recogen en las calles, si acaso los tiene ahí un día o dos, a veces ni eso, ¡y los matan!

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Claro que no, - refutó Hermione burlonamente.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Ollin le habló desafiante, a Harry le pareció increíble verla así cuando estaba acostumbrado a sus sonrisas y bromas tontas.

- Es una institución pública, con reglamentos…

- ¡ESA SON LAS REGLAS! – exclamó la morena exasperada.

- ¡No es posible! ¡Sería inhumano! – replicó incrédula.

- También lo es la guerra, - habló fría mirándola a los ojos, - también el hambre en Marruecos, el racismo en EUA, el…

- ¡Ohh, no! ¡Ha encontrado a su Némesis! – masculló Ron nervioso. El mago de ojos verdes se dispuso a terminar con todo.

- ¡Basta! De cualquier forma debemos ir a sacar a Sirius, - habló parándose entre ellas, - Y si lo que dice Ollin es cierto…

- ¡Eso es imposible…

- Pero _si es cierto_, - Harry miró a Hermione en advertencia, - debemos ir lo antes posible.

- Igual y me equivoco, - apoyó la otro, - Pero ¿para que averiguar?

Hermione la observó con fijeza enojada.

Se quedó un poco atrás junto con Ron para ir a la casa por cualquier cosa necesaria.

- Es una tonta, - murmuró.

- Tranquila, Herm, - le dijo su amigo tirando de sus cabellos juguetonamente, - Sólo es diferente…

La castaña suspiró incómoda por el comentario y siguió a los demás.

**xXxXx**

Sirius dormía cuando entró un encargado del lugar, en las últimas 18 horas lo había visto entrar 3 veces llevándose a un grupo de animales con él, sabía adonde los llevaba porque desde ahí podía escuchar los quejidos de estos. Se mantenía tranquilo, ya que su tamaño los atemorizaba lo suficiente para atreverse de un momento a otro a llevárselo con los demás. Eso también lo sabían los empleados del lugar, por esa razón, el hombre tenía en su mano una jeringa con somnífero para dormir a aquel gran perro que los miraba receloso cada que entraba. Sin darle tiempo de despertar encajó la aguja en su piel y dejó que el líquido entrara en su cuerpo.

Fue en ese momento que con estruendo se abrió la puerta y Sirius abrió los ojos encontrando un tipo temeroso frente a él, pero el miedo no era infundido por el canino sino por lo que acaba de llegar.

- ¡¿Qué es eso, Hank?! – exclamó impresionado.

- ¡Calla y abre una de las grandes! – entre Hank y un muchacho trataban de dominar a una enorme serpiente dentro de una jaula, esta no era adecuada para su contenido y el animal fácilmente podía escapar. El primer hombre se apresuró a hacer lo que le indicaban. Todos los compartimentos estaban ocupados por más de tres perros, menos uno. Sirius observó al reptil, viendo más de lo que aquellos muggles podían, no era una serpiente cualquiera, en el momento en que sus ojos calculadores se cruzaron con los suyos. Se quedo quieta, observándolo.

- ¡Ahora! – dijo el muchacho dispuesto ha deshacerse del animal lo antes posible, el primero abrió la puerta de la jaula, después de todo aquel perro negro iba a ser sacrificado. No contaron con que la serpiente saltaría en una especie de bote hacía afuera y los amenazaría con su larga lengua y el intenso siseo que producía. El tiempo pareció congelarse.

Estaban hechizados, Sirius lo sabía, y en cualquier instante atacaría, a pesar de la pesadez de su cuerpo no podía permanecer sin hacer nada. Se lanzó contra el reptil y esta dejó a sus presas para atacar al animago. Apenas pudo reaccionar antes de sentir la mordida en su cuello, sintió un calor en sus venas, era el veneno recorriéndolas.

**xXxXx**

- Venimos buscando un perro, - dijo Harry cual niño pequeño en una dulcería. Se encontraban en la perrera después de dar varias vueltas sin sentido y conocer distintas estaciones de metro en la travesía. A sus lados estaban Hermione y Ron, Ollin se mantenía alejada, sintiendo cierto rechazo de ellos.

El recepcionista era un joven poco amable que los miró fijamente.

- ¿Cómo es su perro?

- Negro, grande, pelo duro… se llama Hocicos…

El tipo rió por el nombre.

- Hay muchos que se parecen a eso, - su voz era despectiva.

- Pero me dijeron que estaba aquí…- Antes de recibir una burla del recepcionista, Hermione habló con voz tierna.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verlos? – le sonrió coqueta como sus compañeros no le habían visto hacer nunca.

- Mmmh… bueno, es zona restringi…

Un estruendo se escuchó sorprendiéndolos, confundido el joven se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la oficina.

- Vamos, - Harry rápidamente entro seguido de Ron, Hermione nerviosa miró a su alrededor antes de ir tras ellos.

Entraron a la única puerta abierta donde la voz molesta del recepcionista sonaba preocupada.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Están bien? ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Vieron en el suelo a tres hombres con el mismo uniforme gris, los mayores estaban tirados respirando con dificultad, mientras el muchacho se quejaba revolcándose en el frió suelo.

- ¡Will! ¡¿estás bien?!

No parecía escucharlo, tenía los ojos abiertos y seguía moviéndose. Hermione ahogó un grito obligando a Harry apartar la vista de los hombres, casi al fondo de la sala había un bulto negro, un animal.

- Hocicos… - corrió hacia él, aún respiraba aunque estaba inconsciente, lo levantó y salió con él en brazos. En el pequeño pasillo que los regresaba a la recepción Hermione vio otra puerta entreabierta, se asomó por ella viendo varios cuerpos de perros inertes. Ron regresó sobre sus pasos y la tomó de los hombros con suavidad.

- Apúrate, - le indicó.

Afuera, Harry hizo una rápida llamada desde la recepción pidiendo una ambulancia. Después sin decir nada a sus amigos salió a la calle con Sirius en brazos. Lo miró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y se enfrentó a Hermione y a Ron.

- Vamos con Dumbledore, - les dijo con firmeza.


	13. Despedida y Bienvenida

_Una disculpa por no actualizar seguido!! ;UU_

_Ya me pondré las pilas y espero siga siendo de su agrado la historia y q sigan enviando reviews!! Ya q si no llegan no escribo con gusto y me retraso meses en actualizar!! Jaja!!_

**012 Despedida y Bienvenida**

Rápidamente regresaron a la casa, Ron y Hermione estaban listos para partir al momento ya que ni habían desempacado sus cosas, Harry en cambio tuvo que hacer todo de forma desordenada y rápida para terminar lo más pronto posible.

- No puedo esperar para probar los guisos de mamá, - habló un Ron sonriente.

En dos minutos ya estaban otra vez a la puerta.

- ¡Ollin! ¡Apúrate que esto es urgente! – le habló un Harry estresado.

- ¡Voy! – gritó desde adentro y salió tan sólo con una lata de café.

- ¿Eso es todo? Vamos…

- No Harry, - este dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué?

- No iré… ese es tu mundo… SU mundo… - ella sonreía con tristeza, - Yo apenas estoy buscando el mío…

- Pe… pero Ollin…

- ¡Vamos, Harry! – apresuraron sus amigos.

- Toma, - le dio la lata, - les servirá para llegar más pronto.

Harry lo observó, ¿Qué le daba? ¿Polvos flu? ¿Un traslador?

- Gusto en conocerte, Harry, - lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ollin le extendía la mano y él la estrecho.

- Podrías ir… - más que una sugerencia era una petición.

- Me gustaría… pero llevo mucho tiempo estando fuera de lugar, en mi familia, mis conocidos… y ahí la diferencia sea mayor… ¿no crees?

En realidad, él no estaba seguro siquiera si podría acompañarlos. Si les estaría permitido llevar a una muggle.

- Anda, tienes que apurarte, - él sólo asintió. Giró y corrió con hermione y Ron que traían a Sirius.

- ¡Salúdame a Sirius! – Le gritó Ollin, y agregó con más alegría, - ¡Sálvalo, _Thunder-Boy_!

Los vio alejarse junto con el atardecer, tres siluetas, que se despidieron con un ademán. Dio media vuelta y vio la casa, o mejor dicho, la habitación donde vivía. Por alguna razón le pareció más grande que nunca.

**xXxXx**

- ¿Por qué no vino Ollin? – preguntó Ron.

- Cree que no debe… tu sabes, por lo de ser muggle…

- Eso es algo muy sensato, - habló Hermione seriamente, - sería más bien una carga…

No notó la mirada furiosa de Harry.

- ¿Y qué es eso? – Ron señalo la lata de café que su amigo traía.

- No sé, dijo que nos ayudaría a llegar más rápido, - lo abrió y descubrió ahí los ahorros de la chica para la renta del lugar. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Y eso de qué nos servirá?

Hermione simplemente actuó y paró el primer taxi que pasó.

Con cuidado subieron al vehículo y Harry revisó otra vez la respiración del animal en sus brazos.

- Aguanta un poco más, Sirius…

**xXxXx**

Dar con la casa fue sencillo, al menos para Hermione que memorizó el camino, de haber dependido de Ron nunca hubieran podido regresar.

Harry vio la calle que parecía abandonada y vieja, quizá era la noche lo que daba ese efecto o quizá sólo era como se sentía. Siguió a sus amigos hacia lo que parecía una simple pared y frente a ellos apareció una puerta bastante estropeada, junto con unas paredes sucias y unas ventanas sombrías. Hermione dio un golpe con la varita en la puerta y esta se abrió. Caminaron por un pasillo obscuro hacia la luz que parecía salir de la sala. A pesar del apuro los tres jóvenes magos se sentían nerviosos, como si regresaran a casa después de una travesura.

**..xXxXx..**

**::xXxXx::**

**..xXxXx..**

Aquella noche se encontraban conversando, Remus Lupin, los Señores Weasley, y una joven de cabellos rosa, una chispa de alegría juvenil resaltaba en su rostro, aunque por ahora se encontraba opacada por los acontecimientos actuales, trataban de mantener la conversación con toda naturalidad, lo cual era difícil sabiendo que el niño-que-vivió estaba desaparecido y sus mejores amigos habían huido en su búsqueda. Molly Weasley era la más callada en la sala. Sus pensamientos iban constantemente a su hijo y sus amigos. ¡Como deseaba verlo! ¡Pedirle disculpas por quejarse de él y regañarlo injustamente! "¿Y si no volvía? ¡Merlín! No debo pensar esas tonterías". La escasa conversación fue silenciada con el sonido de la puerta. En ocasiones anteriores ese ruido hacia correr a Molly en espera de noticias, pero en un par de días había aprendido a esperar sentada, su ánimo había decaído.

Sirius está mal, - fue el saludo del visitante.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él. En esos ojos verdes que reflejaban seguridad, enmarcados por unos anteojos, en el joven que se veía más delgado que la última vez, incluso aún más que después de un verano con sus tíos. En sus brazos traía un animal, un perro. Esa imagen hizo saltar a Remus en su asiento.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- No lo sabemos, - dijo Harry triste, - Lo trajimos tan pronto como pudimos…

- Debemos revisarlo… - sin más Lupin se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y Harry vio de reojo a la señora Weasley sollozando mientras abrazaba al menor de sus hijos, vio a una Hermione intimidad que no sabía que hacer ahora. Y el menos aún, se acercó a ella.

- Ven, - murmuró, - Vamos arriba, - lo llevó hacia donde Harry creyó sería el dormitorio que su amiga ocupaba, ahí se encontraba una pelirroja que los miró igual de sorprendida que los demás.

- ¿Hermione? ¿HARRY? – brincó a abrazarlos, incrédula, unas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! ¡Pensamos lo peor! ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! ¿Y Ron?

Los chicos no pudieron responder tantas preguntas, Harry se encontraba sorprendido por la reacción de la pequeña Weasley, ¿donde estaba esa tímida niña que siempre lo recibía en la Madriguera?

¡Lo bueno es que están aquí! ¡George y Fred no los dejarán en paz! ¡Y…

La pelirroja se calló cuando la silueta de su padre apareció en el marco de la puerta abierta.

- Harry, - el joven mago tragó saliva, estaba nervioso al escuchar el tono frío del señor Weasley, nunca lo había visto así, - necesitamos hablar contigo ¿Podrías bajar al comedor?

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente ya que su voz se negaba a salir. Miró un instante a Hermione quien trató de infundirle valor con un apretón en el brazo.

Siguió a Arthur un metro atrás de él, lo vio entrar en la habitación y respiro profundo, siempre supo que ese momento llegaría así que ¿a que le temía? Sacudió la cabeza. "No te portes como un bebé miedoso", se dijo así mismo utilizando las palabras que Ollin le diría y con el recuerdo de ella, que se había enfrentado a un mundo nuevo, pudo entrar al comedor con seguridad.

Alrededor de la mesa estaban la mujer de cabello rosa que momentos antes había visto en la sala, Remus Lupin quien le sonrió condescendientemente, y no pudo evitar un respingo al reconocer a Ojo Loco Moody, quien al parecer acababa de llegar.

- Es el verdadero, no te preocupes, - fue la única aclaración que el señor Weasley le dio.

Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a las cuatro personas, ya que Arthur tomo asiento junto a Lupin. Parecía un acusado esperando su sentencia.

- ¿Cómo esta Sirius? – les preguntó antes de que pudieran hablar.

- Está grave, al parecer ingirió un tipo de veneno, Molly se encuentra con él en estos momentos… - permaneció un instante en silencio antes de decir, - ¿Podrías decirnos, Harry, qué estabas pensando? – Antes de poder responder los adultos comenzaron a recriminarlo. Se quejaron de su imprudencia, su inmadurez, su descuido ante cualquier posible ataque de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Los escuchó en silencio y sin poder borrar la expresión de fastidio, ¡que pronto lo hacían desear no haber regresado!

- ¿Qué esperabas, Harry? – le dijo George más tarde.

- ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? – sugirió Fred risueño, mientras se encontraban reunidos en el cuarto de Ron conociendo sus nuevas bromas para Sortilegios Weasley.

**xXxXx**

Esa noche, una serpiente siseaba oculta entre la obscuridad con la mirada fija en un cuartucho del que salía luz a pesar de ser ya altas horas de la madrugada. Nagini apenas había tenido tiempo de ocultarse tras atacar a aquellos muggles y a Sirius. Pudo reconocer a Harry Potter tan sólo por su olor y por aquella razón los siguió. Vio separarse a una joven morena del grupo y cuando no pudo seguir a los demás debido al taxi, regresó a espiar a aquella chica. Por el momento, ella sería su presa y carnada.


	14. Una Nueva Misión

_Yuju!! Reviews XD!!!_

_Ahí les va el otro porq ando como medio inspirada jaja aprovechense q no se cuanto tiempo vaya actualizar diario!!!_

_Y pa' variar, la cosa se le complica al trío dorado!!!_

**013 Una nueva misión**

- Otro día de lluvia, - murmuró Ollin mientras se asomaba por la ventana, como odiaba que eso sucediera tan seguido, su cama estaba llena de pulseras de hilo además de unos cuantos collares y aretes del mismo material que en un momento de inspiración (o aburrimiento) había hecho. Llevaba dos días sin salir a vender, por lo tanto llevaba dos días sin comer ya que todo su dinero se lo había dado a Harry. Su estómago se quejó al recordarlo.

**xXxXx**

El estado de Sirius era crítico, no podían hablar con él ya que seguía como un perro por instrucciones de Dumbledore, quien temía empeorar la situación de llevar a cabo la transformación. Eso lo sabía el trío porque se lo habían dicho, en realidad no había ido a la casa, se comunicaba por cartas enviadas con Fawkes, su ave fénix, y Harry agradecía que así fuera ya que su infantil huída (ahora le parecía eso) le provocaba un nerviosismo y vergüenza de tener que a justar cuentas con el anciano.

- Hoy debe llegar Severus, con él podremos hacer una pócima para que mejore, - era el consuelo que el señor Weasley le daba a los chicos.

Ron y Harry tenían sus dudas sobre las ventajas de tener a Snape en aquella casa, ya era suficiente tolerarlo todos los días en Hogwarts como también verlo en vacaciones. Aún así la salud de su padrino estaba en peligro. "Para problemas drásticos, soluciones drásticas", fue el lema de Hermione esos días y los chicos terminaron por adoptarlo.

Ginny trataba de alegrarlos contándoles todas las bromas que conocía a los tres chicos, pero notaba una ausencia en los ojos verdes del joven mago, sintiendo su tristeza como propia… Pero no fue la única en notarlo, esa tarde Lupin se sentó junto a un solitario Harry que se negó a jugar ajedrez mágico con su pelirrojo amigo.

Harry sólo vio al licántropo sentarse a su lado sin hablar, tras unos minutos suspiró y se encontró con los ojos comprensivos del hombre.

- ¿Estas bien? – fue su única pregunta.

- No lo sé… - murmuró.

- ¿Es por Sirius? Harry no debes…

- No, - lo cortó , - Es alguien más… una chica…

Remus sonrió, - Así que el problema es sentimental ¿no? – dijo con picardía. Harry bufó exasperado.

- No es lo que tu crees, es… - sus ojos repentinamente se cerraron y trató de sujetarse del sofá donde estaba sentado.

- ¿Harry? – el mago se puso rápidamente de pie, mientras el otro cerraba los puños con fuerza mientras una fuerza invisible lo arrastraba a una completa obscuridad.

" ¡Harry! " la voz se quebró, " ¡Maldición, tengo miedo!"

- ¡¿Ollin?! – la llamó tratando de encontrarla en esa obscuridad.

"Tengo frío, hace frío" murmuró.

- ¿Dónde estás? – ella parecía no escucharlo ya que seguía hablando.

"Estoy sola," el sollozo de la chica le rompió el corazón, "Harry, ¿dónde estás? Necesito ayuda… ¡ayúdame!…yo…" Como una ráfaga helada el dolor golpeó todo su cuerpo y con un gritó se incorporó en medio del suelo de la sala, la luz era demasiada para sus ojos después de aquella penumbra.

- Harry, respira… - lo instaba Remus mientras lo sostenía por la espalda.

Harry pudo ver a su alrededor a sus amigos observándolo preocupados.

- ¿Fue la cicatriz? – lo interrogó su ex-maestro. El negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, la sensación aún permanecía en su cuerpo, conocía ese dolor, no habían pasado ni dos meses de la primera vez que lo experimentó… en el Torneo de los Tres Magos…

**xXxXx**

Se encontraba en los restos de una casa. Y seguro se encontraba en lo que era el sótano por las cajas llenas de objetos rotos, el polvo acumulado por años que le irritaba la nariz, la humedad impregnada en el lugar y unos tímidos rayos que apenas se atrevían a colar por una pequeña ventana sucia y cerrada con tablas.

Jadeaba, sus ojos no estaban cerrados por el dolor sino completamente abiertos y llenos de sorpresa. Nunca creyó que una persona pudiera alcanzar aquellos grados de sufrimiento sin morir. Pero ahí estaba ella, tirada en medio de aquel sucio lugar, sintiendo que el aire que entraba por sus pulmones la ahogaba y tratando de recuperarse sintiendo el ardor recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluso su corazón escocía al palpitar.

Frente a ella había una persona, cubierta con una túnica blanca pero Ollin sabía que era una mujer por la voz que escuchó antes de que la maldición golpeara su cuerpo. Alguien más entró con la misma vestimenta.

- Es una debilucha, - dijo la mujer burlonamente mientras se acercaba a ella y le pateaba un brazo, - Sangre sucia, - le escupió.

- Es sólo una chiquilla delicada, - replicó la voz de un hombre, - Cuidado, el Señor Obscuro la quiere viva.

- Sería incapaz de desobedecer a nuestro amo, - la mujer sonó ofendida, - Sólo detesto a los seres inferiores, - miró a la morena con odio y tras un segundo de silencio repitió la maldición en un murmullo casi imperceptible: - _Crucio…_

**xXxXx**

Tal y como se esperaba, Severus Snape llegó esa tarde, pero acompañado de un hombre de larga barba blanca y anteojos de media luna.

- Dumbledore, - murmuró Ron temeroso de ser también reprendido por haber escapado en busca de Harry.

Ambos hombres fueron rápidamente dirigidos a la habitación que se había acondicionado para el animago.

Mientras los jóvenes de la casa trataban en vano de usar las orejas extensibles de los Gemelos Weasley, la puerta de la habitación siendo descubiertos por el director de Hogwarts.

- Veo que los mata la curiosidad, - habló sonriendo. Lo miraron en silencio antes de recibir las quejas de su madre que también salía de la habitación. Mientras la mujer los regañaba, Dumbledore tomaba por los hombros a Harry y lo dirigía a la cocina junto con él.

- Nada mejor que una cocina hogareña para hablar sosegadamente, ¿no lo crees Harry?

El muchacho asintió acomodándose los anteojos nervioso, mientras el mago conjuraba dos tazas de té y le entregaba una.

- Sirius…

- Sirius fue atacado por magia obscura, un veneno muy poderoso, pero afortunadamente Severus conoce un antídoto.

- ¿Magia obscura? Pero.. lo encontramos en una perrera ¿cómo pudo…

La mirada azul lo calló.

- ¿Acaso crees que éramos los únicos que te buscaban? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a la importancia de tu vida en el mundo tanto mágico como muggle

Cabizbajo comprendió que era cierto, había sido una tontería creer que podía tomar una especie de vacaciones de sí mismo.

- Pero… estará bien… ¿verdad? Es decir, Snape lo curará…

- Profesor Snape, - lo corrigió Dumbledore amablemente asintiendo, y en un tono de confidencia preguntó, - ¿Me dirás como estuvieron tus días lejos de casa?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico iba a comenzar diciéndole que aprendió a tejer pulseras, que se harto de comer sopa instantánea y que Ollin era una chica peculiar…

- Ollin… - murmuró. Snape llamó al director quién sugirió continuar después con la charla. Harry aceptó y corrió escaleras arriba, a su habitación donde seguramente estarían Hermione y Ron después de la reprimenda de Molly Weasley.

Al entrar encontró a Hermione leyendo un libro, a Ginny jugando con su cabello y a Ron hojeando una revista de Quidditch.

- Necesitamos hablar, - les dijo al momento en que abría la puerta.

- Ginny, vete, - ordenó Ron. Ella hizo una mueca a su hermano.

- Me voy porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar con un tonto cara de tomate, - dijo con voz dulce aunque expresión molesta y salió cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

- A Sirius lo atacaron por mi culpa, - empezó a decir acercándose a ellos.

- Pero estaba en una perrera, ¡lo agarraron por callejero!

- No, Dumbledore dice que fue atacado por magia obscura…

Hermione reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Y Ollin? – preguntó Ron ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de la castaña.

- ¿No es obvio? Alguien sabía de Sirius y cuando fuimos por él supo de nuestra ubicación y supo que Ollin estaba sola… es una rehén, quieren atraparme a mí…

- ¿Le contaste eso a Dumbledore? – preguntó su amiga.

- No, no hubo oportunidad…

- ¡Pero no podemos dejar esto así!

- Deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore…

- ¿Para qué? Esta muy ocupado reuniendo fuerzas para la orden del Fénix

- ¿Entonces cual es el brillante plan, muchachos? – exclamó la gryffindor cruzando los brazos y mirando a los dos alternadamente.

- Tenemos que salvarla, - fue la única respuesta de Harry.

- Pe... pero… ¿huír de nuevo?

- No; sólo vamos, la salvamos y regresamos…

Ron parecía de acuerdo con el plan de su amigo.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabemos donde está! – la chica comenzaba a exasperarse.

- Debemos ir a la casa, - repuso el ojiverde, parecía que lo tenía todo pensado, - Me quieren a mí, así que seguramente habrán dejado alguna pista de su paradero

Los chicos miraron a su amiga en espera de su aceptación, tras un instante de silencio se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Y si es una trampa?

- La enfrentaremos

Otro silencio. Con la mirada triste y la voz resignada aceptó.

- De acuerdo…


	15. No eres tan Malo

Rato sin actualizar!! XD de hecho ya le estaba perdiendo fe a este fic, pero psya empezado ni modo de deterneme, no? jaja el capítulo ya estaba escrito pero no estaba motivada hasta ayer q recibí un review q me subió los ánimos!! es bueno saber q al menos a una persona le interesa saber q otra cosa se me ocurre escribir!! jaja así q aki está!!!

**xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx**

**014 No eres tan malo**

Esta ocasión fue más sencillo salir de Grimmauld Place. Fred y George distrajeron a todos después de la cena con una guerra de bombas fétidas y el trío ya no llevaba cargas extras, más que su varita cada quien y lo que sobraba del dinero muggle. Los gemelos habían accedido a ayudarlos con la condición de que llevarán a la chica para conocerla. "Sólo si es bonita", aclaró Fred; Ron estuvo a punto de decir que lo era cuando un codazo de Harry lo calló ante una mirada molesta de Hermione. George lo abrazó por los hombros y le dijo con tristeza: - Ronald, no sabes nada de mujeres…

Así se fueron, dejando a mitad de la casa en un caos y la otra mitad dormida, tal y como ellos se suponía que estaban. Salieron por la misma ventana que días antes habían usado Hermione y Ron y con la certeza del rumbo que tomaban avanzaron rápidamente a su destino.

**xXxXx**

Una mano extremadamente blanca acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente.

- Nagini, - siseo el hombre, si es que así se podía denominar a aquel ser de piel blanca como el marmól, ojos inyectados de sangre y tez lisa. Permanecía sentada frente al fuego acompañado de su mayor aliada.

La serpiente lo rodeaba orgullosa de haber proporcionado ayuda a su amo. En un rincón de aquella sala estaba Colagusano, una estatua viviente que miraba con temor a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Unos tímidos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

- Pase, - dijo apartando la vista de la danza que el fuego ejecutaba en la chimenea.

Vio a una bella mujer entrar, su rostro estaba afectado por la tristeza y el miedo pero se mantenía bello. A su lado estaba un joven, con el mismo cabello platinado de su padre y mirada helada.

- Solicitaba nuestra presencia, - habló la mujer con una reverencia, mientras su hijo permanecía firme un par de pasos atrás.

- Así es mi querida Narcisa, - confirmó, - Requiero encomendarles un plan que beneficiará a todos.

**xXxXx**

La primera pista fue el encontrar la puerta entreabierta. Todo lo demás parecía normal.

- ¿Habrá salido? – sugirió Ron.

- ¿A las 2 a.m. dejando la puerta abierta? – inquirió la castaña recibiendo una mueca de su amigo.

Entraron casi simultáneamente, a pesar de que Harry les recordó que podía ser una trampa. Y lo era. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Ron se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero al contacto con el picaporte retiró la mano ligeramente quemada. Trató con _alhomorra_, y no hubo cambios.

Echaron un vistazo rápido. Todo estaba igual, las almohadas donde Harry dormía la cama llena de pulseras de hilo, y la parrilla donde una taza con agua ya fría descansaba. Nervioso se alboroto aún más el cabello.

- ¿Ves algo diferente? – lo obligaba a pensar Hermione, - ¿Algo que no estaba antes?

- No, no… - comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos por la pequeña habitación tratando de pensar, hasta que notó algo, sus pies no hacían ruido al caminar, bajó la mirada topándose con una alfombra ahí en medio, con el diseño de una serpiente que se enroscaba sobre sí misma.

Se agachó y la enrolló, dejando al descubierto un hueco, por el que un viento corría y en segundos enfrío el lugar. Miró a sus amigos que se acercaban a él.

- Es una trampa, - masculló el pelirrojo.

No se veía fondo, parecía una gruta de apenas un metro de ancho completamente obscura.

- No tienen que ir, - fue todo lo que dijo el mago a sus amigos.

- No podemos dejarte solo, - fue la rápida respuesta de la chica. El sonrió, así sería siempre.

- No pudimos esperar a entrar a clases para meternos en problemas ¿no? – bromeó el otro tratando de aligerar el momento.

Con una pequeña risa se dispusieron a lanzarse a un lugar desconocido.

- Iré yo primero.

**xXxXx**

Ya no tenía hambre, lo descubrió mientras con cada aspiración su boca se llenaba de polvo y humedad. Permanecía acurrucada en el frío suelo de ese sótano que se había convertido en la representación del infierno para ella. Al principio se levantaba, buscando una salida, una posibilidad de escapar, pero tras recibir su dosis de maldiciones cada hora sólo dejaba a su cuerpo recuperarse en donde caía después del impacto. Otra vez escuchó pasos acercándose, no era posible, había pasado menos tiempo. Aún podía oír el eco de la voz burlona de aquella mujer. Cerró los ojos queriendo perderse en la obscuridad. El crujir de la puerta anunció su llegada pero en lugar de una voz adulta escuchó una de un joven, una voz fría.

- No sé para que me exigen práctica, - se quejó arrogante.

- Debes estar preparado para tu misión, mira, ahí está.

Ollin abrió los ojos para toparse con unas pupilas grises en ella, le pareció notar cierto nerviosismo en ellos, pero quizá había sido su imaginación.

- Es sencillo, sólo _crucio_, - un rayo impactó con la chica y un grito anticipado salió de su garganta, las lágrimas marcaban líneas en su rostro sucio y cansado. Su cuerpo se había vuelto más frágil en cuestión de horas y convulsionaba sin control, - ya sabes como es, - terminó después de su demostración el joven asintió.

- Bellatrix, el Señor Obscuro le llama, - otra figura llegó rápidamente.

- Enseguida, - contestó y se dirigió al joven, - Te dejo para que practiques, - una sonrisa mordaz se leía en su voz saliendo del lugar con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

El joven mortífago miró a su víctima. Era una chica de su edad, podía ver su pecho agitado por su respiración y su boca abierta con sangre seca. Él no tenía contemplado dañar a nadie sin razón.

Se acercó clavando su fría mirada en los ojos negros de ella.

Tragó saliva nervioso antes de repetir la maldición.

La mirada de ella se tensó pero no se apartó al sentir el dolor atravesarla nuevamente. No duró más que unos segundos.

Tras recuperarse un poco con voz ronca la morena habló:

- Tú no eres tan malo…

Calló su sorpresa diciéndole despectivamente: - ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme, estúpida!

No contestó inmediatamente, por momentos sentía que enloquecería con tanto dolor, y se obligó a mantener la conversación para evitarlo.

- Te dicen que eres algo… pero no lo eres…

El sintió como sus músculos se tensaban al escucharla hablar.

- No estás aquí por voluntad propia…

- ¡¿Quién crees que..?! ¡Eres una..! – no tenía palabras, se llenó de rabia y miedo, - ¡_Crucio_!, - por reacción le temía a aquella palabra y nuevamente se sometió aquella tortura. Pero las maldiciones de ese joven no eran nada en comparación a las de la mujer, cargadas de odio y venganza. Casi disfrutaba estas que parecían un bálsamo al lado de aquellas.

Draco vio un par de lágrimas rodando por aquellas pálidas mejillas pero no hubo grito alguno. "Tú no eres tan malo", en su mente volvió a escuchar su voz.

**xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx**

Ya saben, reviews aceptados… y requeridos!!!


End file.
